The Word of Their Bodies
by kitsunechibiko
Summary: Everyone knows that Puck and Kurt hate each other, but once the music starts, no one's really sure anymore. Set in season 2.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or either "The Word of Your Body"s. Just my crazy mind that decided this idea should be published. LOL.**

**Moreover, this entire interaction of Puck and Kurt is inspired by and kinda based off of ****[A Touch of Insanity****'s] "Foundations". Seriously, read it! It totally got me into **_**Spring Awakening**_**. So, yes, I'm writing this with permission from said awesome**** [A Touch of Insanity]**** because there are some parallels between my version and hers/his. Like, a bit. **

**Also, I've changed some words, which are in []s. 'Cuz I just had to.**

**So, this happens somewhere in season two. Nowhere in specific 'cuz, yeah, I haven't seen it, but it's after summer and the original gleeks are there and whoever else the directors decide to tag on. Have fun. Here's bringing you to one of my favorite ideas.**

**P.S. **_singing**  
Puck singing**  
Kurt /singing/_**  
And, yeah, **_**/Both/**_

**Same goes for **ta**lk**/in/**/g****/.**

Mr. Schue had decided that Puck and Kurt needed an attitude check, so he made them work together on a duet. He didn't ask for much—they don't need to suddenly declare their unending love for each other—but just some capacity to work with each other without insults or injuries. He didn't even assign a song for them to sing in case whatever he chose just made them more uncomfortable. Heck, they could sing about playing video games and sexing up girls/boys, as long as they were cooperating.

But no one, NO ONE, had expected this.

* * *

The music starts, and those who recognize it—like Rachel, Mike, Mr. Schue, and Sam—are immediately alarmed. It's a soft melody, intimate. Even those who have no idea what song it is knows that this was not a song two boys sang together. Ever. Unless they were… in love.

A spotlight shines down on Puck and Kurt in the front of the room. They were both standing, unmoving, facing each other.

And then Puck begins to sing. He circles the younger boy slowly, and Kurt turns his head to follow him. Their eyes are locked the entire time.

**"**_**Come cream away the bliss.  
Travel the world within my lips.  
Fondle the pearl of your distant dreams."  
**_After two revolutions, the jock stops right behind Kurt, placing his hands on the other's hips. The diva's eyes close, and he gasps at Puck's lips and breath at his ear. **"**_**Haven't you heard the word of your body?"**_

_"/Just too unreal, all this:/"_ Kurt places his hands over the older teen's and opens his eyes, looking frightened._  
"/Watching the words fall from my lips.../"_ The diva lowers his head.  
Puck wraps his arms around the tenor, leaning in closer and looking directly at the stunned audience. _**"Baiting some [boy] with hypotheses."  
**_His hold around Kurt tightens, and the other boy's head snaps up again when he hears, **"**_**Haven't you heard of the word of your body?  
**__  
__**Oh, you're gonna be wounded." **_Puck is still singing into his ear, and the diva places his hands on the other's at his waist, eyes wide and acting petrified with fear._**  
"Oh, you're gonna be my wound." **_Kurt's hands don't leave Puck's as the jock brings his, and therefore the other's, arm over the younger boy's chest._**  
"Oh, you're gonna bruise, too." **_Their hands go to the tenor's neck briefly before sliding back down to his waist._**  
"Oh, I'm gonna be your bruise." **_Puck bends to softly kiss the diva's neck and then grabs the blue-eyed teen's hips to abruptly turn him around and kiss him on the lips. There are gasps throughout the room. _**  
**_

Everyone is slightly hopeful the show will end when Kurt doesn't move, but after a second, he melts into the kiss, and the audience knows that the two boys will soon be making a love connection.

"/Oh, God/," the smaller teen states breathlessly once their lips part.  
**"****I know. When we look back thirty years from now, tonight will seem unbelievably… beautiful." **Puck is laying on the charm, speaking in the same tone he uses to pick up cheerleaders.  
"/And… in the mean time?/" is asked shyly.  
The jock raises his eyebrows, apparently not expecting such a suggestive answer, before smirking. **"Why not?"**

Their kiss this time is deeper, more passionate. The audience is trapped; they can't pull their eyes away.

Kurt's hands go up to the other boy's shoulders when he pushes away and turns with his back to the older teen, seemingly having second thoughts.

**"**_**Don't feel a thing you wish," **_Puck sings while taking one step towards the tenor.  
"_/Grasping at pearls with my fingertips.../"_ and the smaller boy stays completely still.  
**"**_**Holding [his] hand like some little tease." **_The jock reaches out to take Kurt's hand.  
This action gets the diva to concede, and he turns towards Puck while they sing together. _**"/Haven't you heard the word of my wanting?/"  
**_

**"**_**/Just too unreal, all this:/"**_ They step towards each other, now linking both hands.  
"_/Watching [my] world slip through my fist.../"_ the younger teen sings while slowly raising his head to catch Puck's eyes.  
**"**_**Playing with [him] in your fantasies."**_ The jock smirks, but his eyes are smoldering, boring into Kurt's.  
**"**_**/Haven't you heard the word, how I want you?/"**_ The two close the last few inches between them and kiss long enough to make their audience more uncomfortable than they already are.

When they finally finish sucking face, Kurt looks bashful again. "/On my way here this afternoon, I thought perhaps we'd only… talk…/"**  
"****So are you sorry we…?" **He let's the question hang to fill with meaning.  
"/No, I—I love you, [Noah]!/" The blue-eyed boy fervently grips Puck's arms, and some of the gleeks' jaws drop. "/As I have _never_ loved anyone!/"  
The taller teen smirks smugly.** "[Damn right.]"  
**

The jock leans in for a kiss, but Kurt abruptly turns his head to face the audience. _"/Oh, I'm gonna be wounded.  
Oh, I'm gonna be your wound./"_  
Puck also turns his head to sing, now practically cheek to cheek with the diva. _**"/Oh, I'm gonna bruise you.  
Oh, you're gonna be my bruise./"**_ The older teen's hand slides over Kurt's back._**  
**_

**"/**_**Oh, you're gonna be wounded./"**_ They separate slightly in order to caress each other, gliding their hands over each other's arms, chest, and back._**  
"/Oh, you're gonna be my wound./"**_ Puck softly strokes the tenor's cheek while Kurt's hand moves to the jock's neck._**  
"/Oh, you're gonna bruise, too./"**_ The taller boy spins Kurt into him so that they are both facing the gleeks and the diva is in Puck's arms, his back against the strong, muscular chest._**  
"/Oh, I'm gonna be your bruise./"**_ Puck wraps his arms tighter around the smaller boy, and one hand goes to hold Kurt's chin.

When they finish singing, the jock lifts Kurt's face and the diva needs to turn slightly as he is brought into one more deep kiss.

They continue kissing softly until Puck suddenly turns to the audience and announces, "Pwned."

Everyone looks more shocked than before—which is quite a feat—as Kurt jumps out of the older teen's arms, wiping his lips on the back of his hand. "Let's _**never **_do that again. Ugh."

The mohawk-ed teen speaks to Mr. Schue as he moves to sit next to Quinn, his girlfriend. "**That **was for saying the Puckasaurus can't act."

The diva faces the glee director with a glare. "How dare you even _insinuate_ that I don't have the theatrical aptitude to perform with that Neanderthal!" He takes his seat between Sam and Mercedes.

"You wanted us to play nice…" Puck begins.

"So we decided to get dirty," Kurt finishes with a smirk.

There is a huge silence as everyone tries to process what just happened. Puck and Kurt aren't in love with each other? It was all just an act? They made out in front of us to _**prove a point**_?

It is Tina who first breaks the silence. "…That was really… **gay**."

**Rest assured, Tina means it literally; I don't like that term being used as "bad". But, yeah, that was my first thought of a reaction. It just kinda went with it. I hope you had fun, and I hope I surprised you. Much luv!**


End file.
